Here Come the Bridesmaids!
Here Come the Bridesmaids! is the twelfth book in the Baby-Sitters Club Super Special series. Back Cover Summary Wedding bells are ringing on both coasts. Dawn's dad is getting married in California, and Mrs. Barrett (a favorite BSC client) is getting married in Stoneybrook. Looks like a job for the Baby-sitters Club! Mary Anne, Kristy, and Claudia are flying out to help with the California wedding. And Dawn has a big surprise for Mary Anne: The stepsisters are both going to be bridesmaids. Back in Connecticut, Stacey's a BSC bridesmaid, too — for Mrs. Barrett. Some of the club members have even been hired to baby-sit at the big event. Being a bridesmaid sure is a lot of fun and a lot of work. But at least when it's all over, the Baby-sitters have something extra special to celebrate. Dawn's coming back to Stoneybrook — for good! Chapter Narrators *Dawn Schafer (Prologue, 1, 13, 21, 23) *Stacey McGill (2, 15) *Jessi Ramsey (3, 11) *Mallory Pike (4, 17) *Suzi Barrett (5, 22) *Mary Anne Spier (6, 10, 12) *Jeff Schafer (7, 18) *Kristy Thomas (8, 19) *Claudia Kishi (9, 16) *Shannon Kilbourne (14) *Logan Bruno (20) Within the series timeline This book takes place between books #80 and #81 in the regular series. At the time, Dawn has been living in California for several months (since #67 Dawn's Big Move) with her father, brother, and soon-to-be stepmother, but she is planning to come back to Stoneybrook right after the wedding. Meanwhile, BSC associate member Shannon Kilbourne has stepped up to fill her place. Dawn and her friends Sunny Winslow, Maggie Blume, and Jill Henderson baby-sit as the members of the We Love Kids Club, who meet the BSC for this first time in this book. After Dawn's move back, she is in Stoneybrook from books #81-#88. California Wedding Attendees *Jack Schafer (groom) and Carol Schafer (bride) *The BSC - Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi, Mary Anne Spier *The We Love Kids Club - Dawn Schafer, Sunny Winslow, Maggie Blume, Jill Henderson *other - Jeff Schafer, Mrs. Bruen Stoneybrook Wedding Attendees *Franklin DeWitt (groom) and Natalie Barrett (bride) *The DeWitt kids - Lindsey DeWitt, Taylor DeWitt, Madeleine DeWitt, and Ryan DeWitt *The Barrett kids - Buddy Barrett, Suzi Barrett, and Marnie Barrett *The BSC - Stacey McGill, Shannon Kilbourne, Mallory Pike Summary Gallery Covers Super Special 12 Here Come the Bridesmaids ebook cover.jpg|Ebook cover Super Special 12 Here Come the Bridesmaids cover.jpg|Original cover BSC SS12 Christmas postcard front and back.jpg|Postcard included in the first printing of this book, advertising The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa Interior Illustrations Dawn Sunny bridesmaid dress SS12.jpg|Dawn and Sunny shop for Dawn's bridesmaid dress. Mary Anne Tigger SS12.jpg|Mary Anne says good-bye to Tigger before leaving for California. We heart kids club + kristy claudia mary anne dawn SS12.jpg|Claudia, Kristy and Mary Anne meet with the members of the We Love Kids Club - Dawn, Sunny Winslow, Maggie Blume, and Jill Henderson. Jessi as a mall santa SS12.jpg|Jessi takes a job as a mall Santa. Jack Carol wedding Dawn Jeff SS12jpg.jpg|Jack Schafer and Carol Schafer exchange vows while Dawn and Jeff Schafer look on. Stacey and usher Greg at Barrett DeWitt wedding SS12.jpg|Stacey is escorted by an usher as a bridesmaid at Natalie Barrett and Franklin DeWitt's wedding. Kristy Claudia decorating tree at wedding SS12.jpg|Kristy and Claudia decorate a tree at the Schafers' wedding. Mallory Becca caroling SS12.jpg|Mallory and Becca Ramsey singing Christmas carols. Ben Hobart caroling SS12.jpg|Ben Hobart caroling. Dawn good-bye party Stephie Whitney SS12.jpg|Dawn at her California good-bye party as sitting charge Stephie Robertson and friend Whitney Cater say good-bye. Dawn Jeff Sharon SS12.jpg|Dawn and Jeff greet their mother Sharon Spier back in Stoneybrook. Category:Super Special books Category:Books